Dirty Fantasy
by RedPassion19
Summary: A girl, four men, an Hotel room, and a Fantasy fulfilled. R&R! [MileenaXLiuKangXJohnnyCageXSmokeXKunglao]
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a request made by two of my most lovely friends, who of course. Are really big fans of MK, specially of Mileena.**

**They asked me to make a hot story with less bla bla, and more action (if you know what I mean) of Mileena's most deepest fantasy, they also wanted that the guys who help Milly to fulfill her fantasy where four of their most loved MK dudes (Liu Kang, Smoke, Kung Lao and Johnny Cage) with Liu being the principal desire of Milly... AND they also wanted the story to be telled by Mileena's POV talking directly to Liu Kang (Like she is narrating the story for him and not for the audience). ****Anyway, I really have fun writing this story and I hope you guys also have fun by reading it. **

**So Carolina and Camila, I hope you like this special gift for you my ladies, I love you both ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

Dirty Fantasy

* * *

It's the end of the evening and we find ourselves in a luxurious hotel bar, it's late, the lights are low and we've been drinking, you've been unable to keep your hands off me all night and I've been teasing you with promises of what's to come. I chose my outfit carefully, a black lace body with a plunging neckline that exposes just the right amount of cleavage, a sequined skirt which skims my hips allowing for easy access and black patent heels that make my legs go on forever. I know how tempting I look with my sleek, dark hair falling almost to my waist and my sexy, yellow eyes lined in kohl. They contrast strikingly against my brunette skin and red lips. I saw how the men in the bars looked at me tonight and I know you were turned on by how much they wanted me. I know you want to fuck me. I'm so attracted to you that your every touch sends shivers of excitement through me and when your intense, golden eyes meet mine the sexual tension between us is electric. I pull you close and sink my mouth to yours, kissing you deeply.

The live band is churning out all the old favourites, the large windows are open, letting the warm summer breeze float gently into the crowded room, the atmosphere is relaxed and the place is filled with people chatting, dancing and having a good time. We grab drinks from the bar and you lead me towards the pool table, which is tucked away in a secluded corner away from prying eyes. Although we both know this is a pretence, we begin a game. I lean over the table, taking a shot, you stand behind me and bend over to help me. I would've giggled at this normally, it's such a cliché but I can feel your hard dick pressing against my ass and somehow tonight, it seems sexier, you gently tug my hair and kiss the nape of my neck. You're dangerously attractive, I feel your stubble brushing against my skin and know I would let you fuck me right here, right now. It's as if you've read my mind you lift my skirt and run your fingers over my lace panties, you stroke my pussy through the fabric... I'm wet, excited by the thrill of being caught. It is this that is the real game we are playing this evening, you know how turned on I am by the thought of an illicit encounter in public and I sense that the first move has just been made, I'm intrigued and decide to let myself enjoy this fully.

I take the shot and you turn me to face you, I can see the hunger in your eyes as you lean in to kiss me, our tongues intertwine. I want you, like I always do when you kiss me, I feel my nipples harden under my top as I press myself against your chest. You push me firmly against the table pinning me to it. I love a dominant man, a man who knows what he wants, you know exactly what you want and slide your hand under my skirt trailing your fingers up my thighs until you reach my hot, little pussy. You push a finger into me and I sigh as you feel how wet I am already. I can't help it, you have this power over me and it's intoxicating. You slip in another finger and stroke me gently as we kiss, my breathing becomes increasingly shallow as you turn me on...my legs are slightly apart now and your fingers are deep inside me.

Suddenly I'm jolted back to reality as a group of men approach the table, they stop when they see us. They instantly realise what we're doing, smile knowingly and turn to leave. You don't stop touching me and, to my surprise, invite them to stay and play. They casually agree and you wink at me wickedly! I know what you want, I know it's what you've wanted for a long time. I kiss you deeply, urgently and feel your excitement mounting.

We begin to play, I'm so turned on thinking about what might happen I can feel the wetness in my pussy beginning to build. I move to take a difficult shot which places me close to the most handsome of the three of them, he's about 25, tall, athletic, with long white hair and classically handsome. You watch as I bend over the table and smile as his eyes fall on my ass. You casually tell him to help me, he looks at you not quite believing what you're telling him to do. He silently looks at you for permission, you nod and he comes and presses himself close up behind me. He leans over me, his arm following mine, I feel his fingers graze my breast and my nipples respond involuntarily. I wriggle against him, pushing my ass into his cock. I feel him harden through his jeans and my eyes catch yours. The other men are now watching us more intently.

I turn to face him and press my tits up against him, he looks at you and once again you nod. I kiss him slowly, our mouths open and his tongue dances with mine. I run my hand over the outline of his cock and he stiffens further under my touch. He firmly pushes me back, lifts me up on the pool table and spreads my legs apart...my pussy is dripping with anticipation as he moves between my thighs, this time he doesn't hesitate or look to you for approval he simply pulls my panties aside and slides his thick fingers into me. I moan gently as he strokes me. The other men are watching us now and you're so turned on I see your eyes darken, filled with desire and lust.

You gesture to two of the other men, they put down their drinks and move towards me. The youngster slides his fingers into my mouth before his friends reach me, I suck them sexily, tasting myself on them. The approaching men are older, I guess about 28, both are ruggedly chiselled, both are tanned and I imagine that they work with their hands. One has gorgeous, green eyes and short dark hair, the other is more American looking with blonde hair and a striking face with sunglasses. They begin to touch me with the kind of firm confidence that only comes from experience. They take turns rubbing my clit and pinching my nipples through the fabric of my top. I can't quite believe what is happening but I can't deny just how turned on I am by them both. The blonde man slides his fingers into my slick pussy as you watch while the other kisses me deeply and squeezes my tits as the youngster looks on.

You can tell I'm enjoying the scenario by the soft whimpers of pleasure escaping from my lips, you know I want this, you've always wanted this, to see me with so many men. Suddenly you tell them to stop, I'm unsure how you feel; I can't read your expression. Our eyes lock in silent communication as you place our spare room key on the table...a simple action that changes the game considerably. I'm shaking, trembling as I realise what this might actually mean. My mind begins to fantasize about the possibilities of what the night may bring. You pull me away from them and we leave. We reach the lift, the sexual tension rising between us. Once inside the mirrored confines your hands snake up my thighs and find my soaking, little pussy, we kiss passionately, urgently and I cum all over your fingers. I'm so turned on I can hardly catch my breath, you tell me you've never wanted me more and turn me to face the wall, you hitch up my skirt, pull my knickers aside, finger fuck me slowly and flick your tongue over my asshole... the doors slide open.

We cross the corridor to our room and as soon as we're inside you push me forcefully against the wall, kissing me hard. I lift my right leg and wrap it around your hip, opening myself up, you slip into my panties, finger me deftly and I cum again, I love how much you turn me on and how easily you make me climax. It's always been that way between us but tonight all my senses are heightened and I'm quivering as my body responds to your every touch. Eventually, somewhat reluctantly, I push you away from me and sink to my knees, I have to have you...I unzip you and take your throbbing cock in my mouth, you're so hard and glistening with pre-cum, you moan loudly as I suck you deeply. I run my tongue up the length of your shaft and wrap my lips around the head of your cock, I tease you, licking and circling the tip. I know you're close, you were so turned on by the men touching me in front of you. You wrench yourself away from me and I move seductively towards the bed, I'm still fully clothed as the door unlocks...

It's the men from the bar, they enter hesitantly but you quickly take charge and begin to put on a show, acting as if they're not there. You sit on the edge of the bed and draw me to you, you kiss me deeply, yanking my hair back and holding my throat. You pull me on top of you, sliding your hands up my thighs and lifting my skirt so that they get a good view of my ass. You squeeze it firmly and I run my hand over your cock as you undo my top. My full tits swell as you sink your mouth to them, my nipples harden and I hear intakes of breath from the men watching us. I can't believe I'm doing this, letting strangers see me about to get fucked but I'm completely lost in the feeling of knowing that what we're doing is turning them on. You peel down my panties and lean back on the bed, I'm on all fours giving them full, unadulterated access to my shaven pussy. You spread my ass wide so they can see your fingers slip into me. I'm so wet and you're so hard pressed up against me, I know we're about to fulfill a fantasy. Your fantasy... my fantasy... our fantasy.

My pussy is glistening, ready, waiting... I know the men at the door can see how turned on I am and it excites me. You tell me that you don't want me to cum just yet and with that you remove my knickers and guide me towards the men who are gazing at me hungrily. I confidently slink between them and choose to kiss the youngest guy, I can tell he's strong and I run my hands over his muscular shoulders and abs as he begins to grope me, his youthful exuberance is so different from your skilled touch and yet I like it, it takes me back in time. The way he is running his large hands all over my body excites me and the other two men.

Soon all three of them are kissing me, touching me, undressing me until I'm naked in front of them. I'm so turned on feeling all the fingers and mouths on me, licking, sucking, teasing and caressing me. I catch your eyes and to my pleasure I see that you've take off your shirt, revealing your beautiful, perfect muscled torso, making me shiver as wave after wave of pleasure and desire for touching you attacks me. I put on a show for you moaning as they finger me in turn, I lick their fingers and suck my juices from each of them. I lean my back up against the green eyed and kiss him, turning my head towards him, his hands are on my tits, pinching my nipples and his cock is pressing against my ass through his jeans. The youngster is trailing his tongue and fingers over every inch of my skin, setting me on fire, making me shiver with delight as the oldest man kneels in front of me, spreading my legs so he can slip his fingers inside me. He strokes me, feeling the wetness of my pussy as I begin to orgasm, he lowers his mouth to my clit and sucks gently pushing me over the edge. I cum... squirting over his hand.

They're all hard and I want their cocks but I want you more, I push them away and stand in front of you, breathing heavily. My body is yours, and only yours for the taking and as our eyes meet, I can tell how much this has turned you on…

* * *

**Mwahahahaha... nah xD. I'm sorry for having to stop it right here people, but I had to cut the story in two parts because it was too long.**

**BUT! Before I upload the next chapter, I have an objective, and that is achieve at least, Five Reviews. So boys and girls if you want this fantasy to continue, leave a review, if not (I will upload the next chapter eventually xD) but seriously, you will not regret it ;) because this get even more intense.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dirty Fantasy**

* * *

I sink to my knees and tell you I want you to cum in my mouth, I wrap my lips around you as you stroke your dick. You're so hard, I want you in me so badly. However you tell me to stop, I look up at you startled, I release you and you growl at me to get on the bed. I obey instantly and you tell the guys to strip, as they do you lay me on my back, part my thighs roughly and run your tongue over me, you spread me wide; letting all the men around us see my smooth, shaved pussy.

I adore the feeling of being watched, I feel sexy and desired, knowing these men want me is an aphrodisiac and I make eye contact with each of them as you lick me slowly, your tongue darting into me and slipping over my clit. You tease me with your fingers and I sigh softly in pleasure. You insert your tongue deep into my pussy, tasting how much you've excited me, I'm on the brink as my orgasm builds within me. My hands grab your long, dark hair as I pull your mouth into me begging you to make me cum. My eyes flutter closed as I'm lost in my own pleasure and I hear the men showing their appreciation as I arch and climax over your face.

You invite one of them to lick up my juices which he does eagerly, I'm so turned on having another man go down on me that I almost orgasm again as he buries his thick tongue in me. He doesn't stop lashing my pussy, I'm pressing myself against his mouth as he enjoys tasting me. You watch him sucking my clit, wanking over us and as he finally pulls back you plunge into me fully. Your cock has never been harder and I cry out in pleasure as you enter me, you fill me and I clench tightly around you, you fuck me slow and deep with them watching. I'm begging you to take me harder, my hands are gripping your arse, pulling you into me, desperate to feel your cock inside me after the pussy licking I've just enjoyed. The guys around us begin to wank as you fuck me deeply. Your huge cock makes me climax loudly, and I cum hard crying out your name. You pull out and invite them to join us on the bed...

The two older men move into position, one in front of me and one behind. You're lying under me and I'm on all fours above you, my knees either side of your hips. The young man watches silently and I see his cock harden in his hand. We kiss deeply as I feel a mouth slide over my slick pussy, he licks me, running his tongue up my slit. I press myself against his face as he eats me out. The dark haired guy in front of me is stroking his dick watching his friend enjoying my pussy. I tell them I want to be fucked, that I want them both inside me and that I want them both to cum in me at the same time. I take the man's dick in my mouth and begin to suck him deeply, I feel a thick, hard cock sliding into my tight, little pussy, he groans as he enters me and your fingers start to tease my clit. I'm so turned on having my mouth and pussy full of cock. The blonde behind me fucks me roughly, holding onto my hips, pulling me urgently onto his rock hard dick, the older man in front of me has his hands in my hair as he pushes his glorious cock further into my mouth, I lick and tease him, I want him to give me all his cum. You tell the guy behind me to finger my arse and as he does so your mouth finds my hard nipples, you bite them gently as I eagerly suck the dick above you.

We fuck like this for what seems like forever, we're all totally lost in the moment, enjoying the sensations and the visual images unfolding before us. I'm so turned on being taken like this and buck against the cock in my pussy, I feel him harden inside me and know he's about to explode, I suck the man in front of me till he's twitching ready to cum.

The blonde fucks me hard and fast, his strokes becoming deeper. As he thrusts into me I'm forced further onto the dick in front of me, I suck him harder n feel my hair being pulled firmly from behind. I am aware that the young guy is stroking his cock over the four of us and your hand is on your dick below me too. I hear both men start to moan as they fuck me from both ends. My pussy begins to clench around the dick inside me, I can feel your fingers on my clit and I experience the most intense multiple orgasms as both men begin to cum. I feel the spunk fill my pussy as the blonde releases deep inside me and seconds later my mouth is full too. He climaxes so hard that I can't swallow it all. He pulls out and I licking him clean, taking my time as I feel the guy behind me pull out too.

You slide your fingers into me feeling the spunk deep inside my tight, little hole as the guy who is watching moves closer. The youngster sinks his mouth to my tits and sucks my hard nipples. I moan in pleasure, his dick is so hard and I slide him into my mouth. You tell me to suck him deeply so you can watch me make him cum.

You move under me, grab my hips and thrust your throbbing cock up into my pussy. I sink down onto you and grind against your dick, loving the feeling of being on top and having you deep inside me as I suck this stranger's cock. I relish the feeling of having both holes filled again and you get to watch my mouth being fucked as you rub my clit. I try to hold back my orgasm as long as I can grinding my hips into you as you continue to stroke and tease me. The young guy is struggling to keep himself from cumming as my lips wrap round him and I begin to wank him off. I smile as one of the older men joins us, now fully recovered, he slides his cock into my other hand and I begin to stroke him while sucking the youngster, who is now on the brink. You tell me to make them both cum and I alternate between them, licking and sucking each of them in turn, I drive them wild, you're about to cum in me and as I contract around your cock you shoot your load inside my soaking pussy.

I shudder as I orgasm, the young guy is unable to hold back and cums all over my tits, the older man follows suit shortly after and I'm left covered in spunk, it drips down me and I purr as I rub it all into my skin. You watch mesmerized and then slide your dick out of me. You ask me if I'm ready to cum again and I nod nervously, wondering how much more I can take. You gesture to the dark haired man, he lies down on the bed, his massive cock now erect and hard. You tell me to suck him, which I do eagerly, enjoying hearing him groan as I run my tongue over his cock. I'm bent over, my arse and pussy open and inviting, you slowly finger me as you watch me pleasure another man's dick. I can hear you telling me to take all of his cock, to lick him, to tease him. Then you take hold of him and guide him into me so I'm on top of him, I can see your cock is hard watching my pussy getting stretched by an unknown dick. You tell me to fuck him slow and I begin to move my hips gently as the other two men circle my nipples with their tongues and squeeze my tits. I can see the youngest man getting hard again and you instruct him to move in front of me and wank as he does so.

I'm so turned on, I know what you want to do and as I feel you push me forward I await your tongue in my ass. You don't disappoint me and I whimper with pleasure as you lick it, getting me ready for what's to come. The huge cock in my pussy fills me and I take the youngster's dick in my mouth. You're in control, you finger my arse as you watch my lips wrap round another man's cock. I feel you press your own dick against my ass and know I'm about to be fucked all three ways.

You ease yourself into me, it's the first time my arse has been stretched tonight and I want it. I'm so turned on that you're able to thrust fully into it. I finally experience the pleasure of having all my holes filled...and it's incredible! You begin to fuck my tight ass slow and deep, you are so big that can feel the dick in my pussy and it makes you indescribably hard. I'm eagerly sucking the cock in my mouth and the man below me begins to fuck me, holding my hips and thrusting his dick up inside me.

My head is spinning, I'm desperate to have you all cum in me, I tell you that and you all begin to take me hard and fast, your cocks thrusting into me, pounding into my pussy, fucking my mouth and plunging into my arse. I cum all over the place, bucking wildly as you all fuck me.

My orgasm hits hard and I cum again and again. The blonde watching moves closer and I see him wanking over us. I tell him I want to be covered in his cum and he starts to keep pace with you and the other men who are fucking me. I can feel you're all close and I shudder with excitement knowing I'm going to take all of your cum. The guy in my mouth climaxes first and I swallow every drop loving the feeling of it hitting the back of my throat, the dick in my pussy explodes shortly after and I feel his spunk fill me, the man wanking over us finishes and shoots his load all over my arse. You're so turned on, you rub it into me as you finally release your massive cum deep in my tight ass... I quiver and twitch in response. I slide off the man below me and raise my pussy towards all of you. You allow me time to recover as their tongues gets to work on it, slurping up their cum mixed with yours and mine. You allow yourself to see the other men licking and teasing me.

Eventually you gesture to the men, who are already beginning to recover, and you switch positions. You choose to slide into my mouth so you can see my arse being fucked by a huge dick, you've had my pussy and my ass and I know you want to cum in all my holes. The youngster moves behind me and shoves his cock deep into my pussy, one of the other men begins to finger my arse as you place your hard dick in front of me. I ease you into my mouth and slide down you, you moan loudly as I suck you gently. I want to take my time and let you get a good view of these men fucking and fingering me. My arse is being stretched by the thick fingers and its clear he's done this before, he gets me ready for the cock I know you want to see in me. You're hands are in my hair and you twitch in my mouth as the young guy pulls out of my pussy and plunges deep into my arse.

He begins to fuck it slow and his every thrust is matched by me sucking and licking your cock, you're rock hard and I know how much this is turning you on. He slams into me taking me roughly, he grabs my hips pulling me onto him, I'm so tight around him and I hear his breathing quicken. The two men watching are hard again and they start to pinch my nipples and squeeze my tits as they watch my ass getting fucked. I feel one of them slide his fingers into my pussy, he begins to tease me whilst rubbing my clit. I'm so close to cumming but know I have to hold on. He has four fingers inside me and my pussy is stretched fully, I can't hold back any longer and cum intensely. You feel me shudder and tell the youngster to fuck me hard...he responds by pounding his cock deep into my arse groaning as he cums deep in me. You watch him climax and it pushes you over the edge, your hot cum shoots down my throat and drips from my lips. You both stay in me, panting, till you recover.

I finally release you and you pull me to you, your hands are in my hair and you kiss me, connecting with me, igniting me, turning me on almost against my will. You lay me down on the bed, and spread my legs you sink your mouth to my pussy and ass, you begin to lick me gently, my breathing steadies slightly as you caress me with your tongue. You run it all over me and I know you can feel how wet I am from the fucking I have just received. I'm drenched in cum and you enjoy every second of licking it from me. The men around us are watching and I can see them getting hard once more. They join you and suddenly it feels as if there are fingers and tongues all over me, touching me, stroking me, teasing me. You ask me what I want and I beg you to let them to cum over me. You agree but tell me I need to suck them all till they can't hold back and cover me with their spunk.

I eagerly move from the bed and kneel on the floor, they circle around me. I'm so turned on seeing so many men in front of me. I love knowing that I am the only thing they can think of right now. Their cocks are in their hands and you join us, wanting to feel my mouth on you. I adore seeing your beauty, you're the most muscled, handsome and bigger of them all. I look at you telling with my eyes how much I love you. I slide my lips around your beautiful dick, I know that you're watching me, and as I suck you I feel the other men moving closer all wanting my mouth round them. I take it slow, enjoying myself, I move around each in turn sucking them deeply, they groan loudly as I encase them with my lips and twitch as I tease them with my tongue. As I switch from man to man the ones left continue to please themselves, stroking their dicks until my hot mouth finds them again. I allow them time to recover, to become aroused again, I spend time on each gorgeous cock until I know that they're able to give me what I want.

You tell me you want to see me covered in cum and I smile knowing that that's exactly what I want too. I slide my mouth onto your cock again and suck you hard, the white haired man is next to you and your cocks are perfect. I want you both. I take him in my hand and move him closer to me, your dicks are touching and I run my tongue over you both, I want you both to cum over me and I tell you to wank into my open mouth. This is too much for the remaining men and they place their dicks in my hands. I grasp them firmly and begin to give them what they want. I'm so turned on by the scene unfolding in front of me and I lick and suck both your cocks together until I can tell you're both on the brink. I pull back slightly and tell you I want to taste both your juices. You both wank over me and cum down my throat. There is cum everywhere, it runs down my lips onto my tits, I'm covered in spunk.

I release the guys who are in my hands and move back to the bed. I finger my pussy as they stroke their cocks. You move to join us and run your tongue around my ass as I touch myself. You know I'm turned on enough to have you push four fingers into my pussy as I play with my clit. You stretch me fully and fuck me with your hand, I'm so wet, I'm begging for it and once you can feel I'm on the verge of an orgasm you tell the men to cum over me. They oblige and within minutes they cover us both with their spunk, I arch and climax again and again, I writhe against your fingers as you keep me cumming. You rub all the spunk into me and let me suck your fingers. I slide my cum-soaked body against you and you pull me close, kissing me deeply.

I have been fucked every which way and now the men we invited up have had their fill they tell me how sexy I am and make comments about how lucky you are to have me. They slowly disperse, one by one, back into the hallway having had an unforgettable night but I have one of two more tricks for you and as you collapse on the bed I move between your thighs and lick and suck your balls softly, I play with you, sliding you into my mouth then trailing my lips over your length, my fingers deftly working over your dick. Your eyes are closed enjoying the sensations I'm giving you. I know you're imagining me filled with cock, cum dripping off me and it turns me on.

I begin to stroke your cock, firmly wanking you as my tongue finds your arsehole. I circle it slowly, teasing you gently, you harden in my hand and as I slide a finger into you I hear you moan loudly. I start to stroke your g-spot, you relax against me and I insert another finger, you're so turned on and I can hear your breathing quicken as I finger you. Your cock is stiff and erect, I can't resist the urge to wrap my lips around it, I know your nearing climax and I rub you till you explode, shooting your hot cum into my mouth. I greedily take it, sucking every last drop from you. You pull me to you, kissing me deeply, holding my hair firmly as our tongues intertwine, we kiss endlessly. You trail your fingers lightly over my body, we relax, I rest my head on your chest. "Thaw was amazing… I… I love you so much Liu," "I love you too my sweet Mileena," We kiss again and we fall asleep knowing we have fulfilled one of our deepest fantasies.

* * *

**First of all, I'm really sorry for updating this story so late, my work takes so much of my time but finally I have some free time to work on all the new stories I'm working on.**

**On the other hand. Thanks for the nice feedback, it really means a lot.**

TheOneYouLoved: **You're right my friend, this kinds of erotic stories are so difficult to unfold, specially when you don't have many ideas in mind :/ But anyway many thanks for the compliment ;)**

Major Mike Powell III: **Thank you sir. Like I always say, these stories become much more easier to write when it's in the 1rst person view (At least for me) And yeah, this is definitely the Mileena we all love. Savage and Sexy ;) (So mission complete sir! I hope ****to have exceeded your expectations! Returning to the base!)**


End file.
